family_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 1
Season 1 premiered on January 1, 2017. the season will end in January 15, 2017. the season finale is called The Attack it will air January 15, 2017.; the series will end after Mickey And The Roadsters Racers.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mickey_and_the_Roadster_Racersthe five unaired episodes will remain unaired, but may air as TV Movie in the future. Premise A Mother of Two struggles to live in a community where all crime happens. a miracle happens she moves to the big city and lead a normal life, and a secret power. Episodes # Pilot - January 1, 2017 (101) (Series/Season Permerie) # Mother Interference - January 2, 2017 (104) # Annoying Love Buf - January 3, 2017 (106) # Eliminator - January 4, 2017 (108) # The Last Dance - January 5, 2017 (111) # Trapped in The West - January 6, 2017 (105) # What Happened - January 7, 2017 (109) # Best Freind Secret - January 9, 2017 (102) # The Tell Of The NightMary - January 10, 2017 (107) # I Stopped Time - January 10, 2017 (103) # The Storm is Coming - January 11, 2017 (110) # Vacation time - January 12, 2017 (113) # The Secret is Out - January 13, 2017 (114) # Collision Course - January 14, 2017 (112) # The Attack - January 15, 2017 (116) (Season Finale) Unaired Episodes * A World Without You (117) * The Search Party with You (118) * Finally Found You (119) * Fight With You 1 (120) * Fight With You 2 (121) Future * This season may not be the show's final season as the series has not been cancelled by a source, and the series just stopped premiering new episodes after six months, implying that the season has offiaily ended. rumors say that this is the show's mid-finale, and some say the show will be left unsaid. but on officail tweet said by Kylie said that the series has been renewed for a Season 2 but production is set to begin in August, so the cast can finish there other projects, and the season will air sometime in 2017. the series has not been confirmed by Disney, the second season is expected to air sometime in fall 2017. so the show will come back and end the clifhanger. Category:Seasons Trivia * This is the only season of the series, but a second season is expeted to premiere in 2017. * The season began production October 2, 2016 and ended January 20, 2017. * This season was originally going to air 21 episodes, but 5 episodes were cut do to the timing constarins. The season recorded 21 episodes. * The cast was exicted tapping there 20th episode. * even Chris Peterson stated that a second season is out of there hands but he stated that he is in the early stages of a TV Movie. * on June 20th, 2017, Chris announced that a movie based off the show was announced to have began production. its entitled Untitled Family Movie. * the final five episodes will be moved to Season 2 as the first five episodes to air in the fall. References